


Das Mal des Todes

by Izanami9797



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Death, F/M, Four Horsemen, German, Götter, Other, Past Character Death, Suicidal Thoughts, Tod, Vier Apoktiptischen reiter, die totsünden, selfhate
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 13:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izanami9797/pseuds/Izanami9797
Summary: Die 27 jährige Harmony hat das Leben nach dem Tod schon immer sehr  Interessiert.Nachdem sie auf offener Straße niedergestochen wird, erlöst sie der Tod. Nichts ahnend was das für Auswirkungen hat, denn Harmony sollte für die kommende Zukunft noch wichtig werden.Nun wird über die junge Frau geurteilt.Ist sie ihr Leben wirklich wert?





	1. Ich werde mit einem lauten knall gehen...

 

Wenn der Tod durch die Straßen zieht...  
Er Krieg, Pest und Hunger mit sich bringt...  
Dann weißt auch du das Ende kommt schneller als gedacht....  
Habe ich mein Leben genug gelebt...?  
Wenn nicht habe ich dann noch eine Chance...?

Nein denn der Tod kennt das Wort der Gnade nicht...  
Weiß nicht was verpasste Chancen sind...  
So Poker nicht zu hoch und umarme ihn wenn er da ist....  
Denn dein Leben endet...  
Friedlich oder im Krieg...  
Also Lebe dein Leben...  
Lebe es heute...  
Denk nicht an Morgen Bereue nicht das Gestern...

Denn lass dir eins gesagt sein...  
Das Gestern kannst du nicht ändern...  
und Morgen könnte es schon zu spät sein...  
Denn der Tod wartet nicht auf deine Pläne...  
er holt dich wann es ihm passt...  
doch denke immer daran...

wenn der Tod durch die Straßen zieht..  
Er Krieg, Pest und Hunger mit sich bringt...  
So wird es enden..  
ob mit einem leisem Lied oder einem lauten Knall..  
Das liegt an dir...

Doch versteh mich nicht falsch...  
Eine Frist gewährt er dir...  
Wenn du noch jemand anderen das Leben schenken musst....  
So sei es dann...  
Ob Rettung oder neues Leben..  
Das ist nicht von Bewandtnis...

Denn wenn der Tod durch die Straßen zieht...  
Er Krieg, Pest und Hunger mit sich bringt....  
und du alles getan hast und deine Seele zur Ruhe kommen will...  
so führt er dich in dein Reich....

Denn denke immer daran mein Kind ihn zu Umarmen....  
Denn der Mann im schwarzen Gewand war mal so wie wir....  
Er will dich endlich zur Ruhe kommen lassen....  
Dir den Frieden bringen...  
Nachdem sich alles sehnt...

So denke daran mein Kind...  
Wenn der Tod durch die Straßen zieht...  
Er Krieg, Pest und Hunger mit sich bringt....  
Umarme sie alle denn auch sie waren so nie geplant...  
Doch sie freuen sich wenn du alles erlebt hast...  
Wenn du bereit bist mit ihnen mit zu gehen...  
Ohne bedauern....

Ja mein Kind dann weiß sogar die Apokalypse....  
Das du es wert warst hier zu sein...

Das alte Gedicht, dass meine Mutter mir immer vorlas, wenn es mir schlecht ging.  
Ja es war an einigen Stellen etwas widersprüchlich, aber trotzdem hatte es einen sehr großen Einfluss auf mich als Mensch gehabt.

Es fühlte sich immer noch komisch an ihre Sachen zu durchwühlen und das obwohl meine Mutter seit über drei Monaten tot war.  
Ob sie es wohl bedauert hatte als sie geholt wurde...  
Meine Mutter und ich hatten nie das beste Verhältnis.  
Wir stritten ständig. Entweder waren es meine Interessen, die für die Christin die sie nun mal war, zu düster waren oder meine Kleidung die ihr nicht passte. Sie fand bei mir immer einen Makel. Selbst wenn es nicht besser hätte laufen können, war es für sie nicht gut genug. Der Höhepunkt unser Unstimmigkeiten kam mit meinem Austritt aus der Kirche. Sie hatte fast 3 Jahre nicht mehr mit mir gesprochen. Wenn mein Bruder mir nichts gesagt hätte wüsste ich wahrscheinlich nicht mal, dass sie jetzt nicht mehr da ist. Sie verschwieg ihre Krankheit. Nur Josh wusste es und auch er sagte mir erst etwas davon, als sie schon so gut wie nicht mehr hier war. Bei der Beerdigung war ich nicht wirklich traurig. Richtig verabschiedet hatte ich mich nicht. Sie wollte mich nicht sehen, als sie im Krankenhaus war. Lasst uns einfach sagen, dass unsere Beziehung nicht die beste war.... aber sie war meine Mutter.

 

Es fiel mir immer schwer den Tod zu akzeptieren. Ich wurde schon früh mit ihm konfrontiert. Mein Vater starb eine Woche nach dem neunten Geburtstag von Josh und mir bei einem Autounfall. Er verteidigte uns immer, wenn unsere Mutter wieder mal was an uns zu meckern hatte. Es war nicht leicht, dass er uns so entrissen wurde. Das hinterließ Narben.  
Meine Mutter schrieb dieses Gedicht um mir zu zeigen, dass das Leben zwar endet, aber das es nichts schlechtes sein muss. Dass Papa jetzt an einem anderen Ort war und es ihm dort gut ginge. Sie sprach vom Himmel. Sie war christlich erzogen worden, und ich war die unperfekte Tochter, die das immer schon in Frage stellte. Doch nach Papas Tod noch mehr. Wenn ihr Gott doch so gut war, warum nahm er uns Papa überhaupt weg? Ich glaubte nie an Gott vielleicht mit einer der Gründe, warum unsere Beziehung nach hinten immer schlechter wurde.  
Ich konnte es nicht glauben, und wollte es auch nie glauben.

Jetzt mit 27 Jahren fällt es mir nicht leichter daran zu glauben.  
Aber es gibt einem ein bisschen Rückhalt. Ein bisschen Mut. Vielleicht gab es so was ja doch. Zumindest versuchte ich, mich an dieses Märchen ein bisschen zu klammern. Es musste doch irgendwo hingehen, also warum nicht an die christliche Auslegung glauben? Daran glauben, dass Mama und Papa sich jetzt wieder haben und glücklich sind im Himmel.

Doch meine rationale Seite wollte so was nicht glauben, ließ das nicht zu.  
In meinem Leben habe ich mich oft und viel damit beschäftigt was danach passiert. Ich hatte Angst. Wollte wissen wo das Leben hinging? Oder ob wir wirklich nur Leben um zu sterben?  
Ich fand nur leider keine Antworten auf solche Fragen. 

Keine Religion, kein Arzt und kein Gelehrter konnte mir sagen wo unsere Reise enden würde.  
Ja mit dem Tod hörte das Leben auf. Aber was danach kam war eine Frage, die mich gefesselt hielt. Ich wollte es wissen. Davon berichten können. Es verstehen. Die Neugier war der Katze Tod. Aber ich konnte und wollte mich von dieser Frage nicht fernhalten. Vielleicht war es der Drang zu wissen, ob es meinem Vater gut ging, oder vielleicht auch einfach die Genugtuung, dass ich recht hatte gegenüber meiner Mutter. Aber ich wusste, dass ich es nicht nur um meinetwillen wissen wollte, sondern auch um Leuten zu helfen die Angst vor dem Tod hatten. Ich möchte Menschen helfen, in „ einem leisen Lied“ ihren Abschied zu nehmen.  
Doch darüber gab es kein Buch. Es gab nur Vermutungen. Nach langem Sitzen auf dem alten, blauen Sofa, war ich im Begriff zu gehen... Doch dieses Gedicht ließ mich nicht los. Also nahm ich es mit.  
Viel mehr war von meiner Mutter auch nicht mehr hier gewesen.  
Das Meiste hatte bereits mein Bruder mitgenommen.

Ich wollte auch eigentlich gar nichts haben, aber dieses Gedicht war etwas wichtiges für mich. Ein Andenken an die Zeit, als wir noch eine Familie gewesen waren, als wir uns noch nicht ständig gestritten hatten. Ich hatte mir versprochen nicht sentimental zu werden, und hier stand ich nun weinend über einem Gedicht in dem Haus meiner Eltern. Also nahm ich es an mich, und verließ das Haus.

Es war schon spät, und doch lief ich durch die dunklen Straßen. Ich lebte nicht weit weg von meinen Eltern. Das Auto zu nehmen wäre mehr Verschwendung als Ersparnis gewesen.

Trotz der guten Beleuchtung der Straße hatte ich Angst. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass mir jemand folgt. Ich beschleunigte meinen Schritt. Ich wollte nur noch nach Hause. Doch kurz vor der letzten Kurve sah ich eine Gestalt vor mir.  
Sie war in schwarz gekleidet. Mehr erkannte ich nicht mehr, bevor ich einen Stich in der Seite spürte.

Weitere drei Gestalten tauchen vor mir auf. Das war das Letzte was ich sah bevor alles schwarz wurde....

 

Es war einiges an Zeit vergangen, bevor ich wieder aufwachte. Zumindest dachte ich das ich wach war. Doch das was ich sah konnte nur ein schlechter Traum sein.

„Willkommen auf der Beerdigung meiner Schwester...“, das war das Erste was mein Bruder sagte, als er auf dem kleinen Podest stand. Wir waren in einer Kapelle geschmückt mit schwarzen Rosen an den Sitzbänken. Ich erkannte nicht viele Menschen, aber ich erkannte die schwarzen Haare meines Bruders. Und auch seine Stimme. Ich ging den Gang zwischen den Holzbänken entlang. “ Vor nicht mal 4 Monaten starb unsere Mutter und jetzt wurde meine Schwester ermordet. Ich... Entschuldigt bitte.”, Josh fing an zu weinen.  
Ich wollte schreien... brüllen. Es war mir egal ich wollte einfach nur einen Laut von mir geben. Zeigen, dass ich noch am leben war. Ich wollte zu ihm hin. Ihn umarmen, ihm zeigen das ich hier war. Doch ich schaffte es nicht ich konnte ihn nicht berühren. Nein, mein Leben durfte so nicht enden. Alles in mir sträubte sich. “Sie hat es nicht verdient zu sterben.”, brachte er unter Tränen hervor.  
Ich stand in.... dieser Kapelle und sah bei meiner eigenen Beerdigung zu...und es gab nichts was ich tun konnte um etwas daran zu ändern.

Was für eine Ironie. Mein ganzes Leben lang wollte ich wissen, wie es nach dem Tod weitergeht. Und jetzt stand ich hier auf meiner eigenen Beerdigung, und schaute dabei zu wie die Leute weinten. Wie Leute um mich weinten. Viele dieser Menschen kannte ich gar nicht oder nur schlecht. Warum waren sie dort? Konnten sie, wie ich nicht glauben, dass es zu Ende war.  
Wollen sie die Gewissheit haben, dass ich nicht mehr wiederkommen würde? Oder wollten sie nicht glauben, dass ich gegangen war?

Ich wusste es nicht, aber auf diese Fragen würde ich auch heute keine Antwort bekommen. Soviel stand fest. Mein Bruder sprach seine Rede weiter. Dass ich so große Ziele im Leben hatte. Aber die ich ja jetzt leider nicht mehr verwirklichen könne. Er sprach auch davon wie schwer es für ihn sei. Er hätte ja auch erst vor kurzem seine Mutter verloren, und jetzt auch seine Zwillingsschwester. Er wiederholte sich, immer wieder kamen neue Tränen dazu, und auch mir zerbrach es das Herz. Er fing an zu reden, dass ich zu Großem bestimmt war.  
Ich fühlte mich noch schlechter.  
Ich war 27. Ich hatte noch nichts Großes geleistet. Hatte noch so viel vorgehabt. Noch Träume gehabt, die ich mir erfüllen wollte. Ich stand auf meiner eigenen Beerdigung, und würde nichts mehr davon machen können. Und warum, weil irgend so ein Idiot meinte mich töten zu müssen...?

Nein! Ich war nicht bereit zu gehen! Ich schrie, ich wollte nicht gehen. Nein, ich wollte bleiben. Mein Leben leben, glücklich sein. Eine Familie gründen. Nein ich wollte nicht kampflos gehen.

Wenn ich gehen musste... dann nur mit einem lauten Knall!


	2. Die andere Seite

Der Tod hat etwas an sich was viele Menschen in ihren Bann zieht...  
Es wirkt oft ..aufregend...  
Doch immer wieder verirrten sich Menschen zu diesem Mann, die dort noch gar nicht sein dürften...  
Auch Ihnen will er helfen...  
Sie ins Reich bringen wo Frieden herrscht...  
Wo die Seele zur Ruhe kommt....

Doch so viele wehren sich gegen ihn...  
Bereuen ihre Entscheidung...  
Die sie aus Unwissenheit gefällt haben...  
So versucht er ihnen zu helfen will ihnen die Ruhe bringen....  
Doch sie schreien...  
Wollen wieder gehen...  
Wieder leben....

Doch auch der Tod hat nicht die Macht dazu...  
Sobald ein Leben erlischt....  
Ja so ist es selbst für den Mann im schwarzen Gewand nicht möglich es dir wieder zu geben....

Denn er hat zwar die Macht über den Tod...

Aber nicht die über das Leben...

Es trifft mich jedes mal mit Trauer, wenn Menschen bereits so früh aus dem Leben scheiden.  
Selbstmörder erlebe ich jeden Tag. Es ist traurig zu was diese Welt verkommen ist, doch diese junge Frau wurde aus dem Leben gerissen wegen nichts. Es war nicht mal ihre Entscheidung.  
Nein, die Entscheidung nahm ihr dieser Mann ab. Er stach sie nieder. Raubte sie aus und ließ sie zum sterben zurück. Warum taten Menschen das? Ja, auch dieser Mann hatte Problem, spielte mit dem Gedanken sich sein Leben zu nehmen. Doch war das eine Begründung dieser Frau das Ihre zu nehmen? 

Wir konnten nichts machen außer zuzusehen. Es war uns nicht möglich einzugreifen, Remor würde uns das nie vergeben, wenn wir uns in Anankes Arbeit einmischen würden.

Sie quälte sich. Sie hatte starke Schmerzen und flehte um Hilfe. Doch niemand hörte sie außer uns. Wir lebten so lange wie die Zeit selbst und werden selbst dann noch da sein wenn die Welt sich aufhört zu drehen. Und doch schmerzt es immer wieder Menschen so leiden zu sehen.

Der Tod, Sensenmann, Totenbringer.... Ich habe viele Namen und doch meinen sie alle mich, Osiris der Tod. Ich stand vor einer menschlichen Frau die um ihr Leben kämpfte und hatte Mitleid...  
Es war ein verlorener Kampf. Sie konnte nicht mal mehr schreien...und doch wehrte sie sich. Als würde sie versuchen ihrem Körper das Ausbluten zu verbieten.  
Nicht dass ihr Körper auf sie hören würde. 

Ich konnte nicht anders als sie von diesem Leiden zu erlösen, ich berührte sie und ließ sie endlich zur Ruhe kommen.  
In ihrem letzten Atemzug sagte sie einen Namen:“Harmony...“ Es war schwach nicht mehr als ein Hauchen. Hätte ich nicht so nah bei ihr gestanden, hätte ich es nicht einmal gehört.  
Auf ihrem Arm zog sich mein schwarzes Mal. Das Mal, dass der Tod sie erlöst hatte. Es war ein pechschwarzer Rabe der auf einer silbernen Sense saß. 

 

„Das wird Probleme geben.“ Sprach der Krieg Guan Yu. „ Ich weiß, aber ich konnte und wollte das nicht mehr mit ansehen.“ Erwiderte ich ihm.Vor mir lag die Leiche einer 27 jährigen Frau...so Jung... Sie sah beinahe schon friedlich aus, als könne ihr nichts mehr anhaben. Diese blasse Haut und ihre pechschwarzen, langen Haare, zierten ihr sanftes Gesicht. Und doch, wirkte sie erschöpft, als hätte sie jahrelang gekämpft. Wie aus Reflex musterte ich sie weiter...Sie trug ein schwarz-türkis kariertes Hemd, darunter ein graues Oberteil. Eine Kette mit einer genauso pechschwarzen Eule, zierte ihren Hals bis zu ihren Brüsten. Am rechten Handgelenk trug sie ein Lederarmband...ihre Jeans war schwarz und ihre Schuhe ebenso, obwohl sie eher wie Stiefel aussahen. Es war...Ihre Totenkleidung... 

 

Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich sie ansah, aber Guan holte mich aus meiner Starre.  
“Wir sollten los, Remor wird das nicht ungestraft lassen. Ich hoffe, dessen bist du dir bewusst.” Ich nickte und wir gingen. Natürlich würde er so was nicht ungestraft lassen aber sie hatte ja nur mein Mal am Arm. Es gab keinen Beweis, dass die anderen drei auch hier waren.

Wir begaben uns in die Zwischenwelt. Die Welt die, die Menschen von der anderen Seite trennt. Wir traten durch ein großes Tor aus Eisen, jede menge Runen zierten es. Ironischerweise auch das Pentagramm, das eigentlich dazu dienen soll Menschen vor Dämonen zu schützen und es den Eingang ziert, der zum Teufel führt, war schon ein bisschen zum Schmunzeln.  
Wie wir es erwartet hatten war Remor, der Teufel, alles andere als erfreut.  
Er saß auf seinem schwarzen Thron. An den Wänden floss Blut, das sich am Boden schon zu einer schwarzen Masse verdickt hatte. Ab und an hörte man die Schreie derer die bereits verloren waren. Remor war wütend, man hörte ihn selten schnauben. Ich hatte Mist gebaut.

“Wie konntest du in das Schicksal eingreifen? Wie oft habe ich euch gesagt, dass ihr das Schicksal nicht ändern sollt? Ich hatte immer gehofft, dass ich dir so was nie sagen müsste, aber anscheinend lag ich da falsch.” Schrie Remor mich an. Ich war immer der vernünftigste von uns geswesen und jetzt das. Natürlich schrie er mich an. Aber auch wenn er nicht schrie oder gar wütend war, war er jemand vor dem man sich nur fürchten konnte. 

Er ist größer als jeder von uns, er war komplett in schwarz gehüllt und trug auf seinem Kopf, den Schädel einer Ziege, die als Maske diente. Spitze scharfe Zähne zierten den Schädel, genau wie vier lange Hörner und diese weißen durchstechenden Augen konnten einem die Adern gefrieren lassen. Seine weißen langen Klauen waren am auffälligsten. Das einzige was er um den Leib trug, war ein schwarzer Fetzen Stoff, der aussah wie zerissene gequälte Seelen, die an ihm hinunter hingen. Seine Aura war stark bedrückend und kalt. 

“Beruhig dich Remor diese Frau wäre doch sowieso gestorben, er hat sie nur von dem Leiden erlöst.” Meldete sich Limos die Hungersnot, zu Wort.

Die blutenden Augenhöhlen Remors schnellten zu ihm rüber.  
“Eben nicht! Diese Frau hätte es überlebt und wäre noch wichtig geworden für die Menschheit. Doch dank unserem strahlenden Ritter wird sie dies nun nicht mehr tun können! “ Schrie Remor uns entgegen.

Ich war verwirtt ich spürte keine weitere menschliche Präsenz, wer hätte sie retten sollen?

“Von wem wäre sie bitte gerettet worden? Sie war dort alleine, keine Menschenseele war in der Nähe.” Meldete ich mich wieder zu Wort. “Ihr Bruder hätte sie gefunden, er ist zwar noch kein Arzt, aber er hätte sie retten können.” Remor schrie zwar nicht mehr, aber mir wurde gerade die Schwere meines Handelns bewusst. Warum hatte ich überhaupt Mitleid mit dieser Frau gehabt? Und warum konnte ich die andere Seele nicht spüren?

“ Ja und? Dann wird Osiris sie einfach wiederbeleben. Ich meine er ist der Tod.” Erwiederte Limos. Manchmal war er wiklich ein Trottel. “ Das kann ich nicht.” Kam meine leise Antwort. Es war die Wahrheit ich war zwar der Herr über den Tod, aber das Leben lag nicht in meiner Macht.

“Genau das ist der Punkt. Doch diese Frau ist ein wichtiger Bestandteil der Geschichte die das Schicksal gerade schreibt. Die Einzige, die uns jetzt noch helfen kann ist Eileityia.” Sprach Remor und griff sich mit seinen weißen Klauen an den Kopf. “ Die wird uns nicht helfen, wir sollten das Schicksal fragen, ob sie es nicht anders schreiben kann.” War Limos Antwort darauf. “Ananke wird das Schicksal umschreiben. Glaub mir, aber das wird gravierend sein.” Sagte Remor herablassend.  
Narürlich würde es gravierend werden. Wenn diese Frau wirklich so wichtig war wie Remor es sagte dann würde sich viel verändern.

“Und was sollen wir jetzt tun?” Fragte Guan. “Geht in den Limbus, findet was von der Frau übrig ist und bringt sie zu Eileityia, wenn sie nicht hilft haben wir keine Hoffungen auf das, was zu unser aller Wohl ist.” Sagte Remor und verschwand.

“ Weit kann sie ja nicht sein.” Sagte Limos und fing an sich in Bewegung zu setzten.  
So auch Guan und Namataru die Pest. Sie folgten ihm in den Limbus.  
Ich hingegen steckte in meinen Gedanken fest. Ein Mensch hatte in mir Gefühle geweckt. Die sogar stark genug waren um mich dazu zu bringen ihr zu helfen. Trotz dessen, dass ich mir den Konsequenzen bewusst war tat ich es. Ich hatte Mitleid, warum? 

Ich wurde von Namataru aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. “Willst du hier Wurzeln schlagen?” Fragte er mich, ich schaute ihn erschrocken an. Durch seine Seuchenmaske sah man sein Gesicht fast gar nicht. Er wirkte stehts emotional sehr gefasst, man könnte schon sagen, dass er dauerhaft gelangweilt ist.  
Er war der jüngste der Apokalyptischen Reiter, dennoch der, der mit großem Abstand am gruseligsten von uns war. Seine Maske sah nicht mehr so aus wie vor all den vielen Jahren, aber nach wie vor sah sie grauenerregend aus und verhieß nichts gutes... Sie erinnerte an all das, was er mit nur einmal abnehmen der Maske, anrichten konnte... Seine Augen schienen schon immer tot, Farbe suchte man vergebens...sie waren einfach nur tief schwarz... Trotz dass seine Kleidung sich der Zeit anpasste, mit seinem weißen schlichtem Hemd und der schwarzen Jeans, war diese zerfetzt bis auf das kleinste bisschen und beschmiert mit einer undefinierbaren schwarzen Substanz. 

Wir sind die Vier Reiter der Apokalypse.

“Ich komme. Sind die anderen schon vorgegangen?” Fragte ich ihn. Er nickte nur.  
Stumm wie so oft. Wir begaben uns in Richtung Amon. Er hatte ein Tor, das in die eigendliche Hölle führte. Aber um da zu landen musste man im Leben schon viel angestellt haben. Remor ist nicht leichtsinnig mit seinem Reich.  
Guan und Limos standen bereits beim Tor und warteten auf uns. 

Guan war der Krieg... Dementsprechend war er gebaut, groß und muskulös. Krieg gab es, seid dem die Menschen lebten. Er trug einen Vollbart und hatte langes braunes Haar, dass er zusammen gebunden hatte zu einem Zopf. Man konnte nicht genau sagen, was Barthaar und was Kopfhaar war und doch tat es seinem gefährlichen Auftreten keinen Abbruch. Er trug seinen riesigen Hammer und sein Breitschwert immer bei sich, zusammen mit einem großem Schild, mit der Rune des Krieges darauf. Das Schild war aus Holz, wirkte sehr alt und schon ziemlich zerstört und doch tat es sehr weh, wenn er jemanden damit traf, so sehr als hätte man einen Eisenbarren abbekommen. Guan war sehr schlicht bekleidet, am Oberkörper trug er nichts als einen Schulterschutz, er hatte sich einmal zu oft mit Soounga angelegt und trug nun die Rechnung davon. Der Schutz endete in einem Handschuh, der ganze linke Arm war in ihm eingehüllt. Auch seine Bein und Fußbekleidung war schlicht, schwarz und abgetragen. Dennoch war er eine Person der durchaus großen Respekt zu zollen ist. Ein ehrenhafter Krieger, doch leider oft auch ein bisschen zu sehr von sich überzeugt. 

Dagegen war Limos der Horror eines jeden Menschen. Die Hungersnot, die neben Guan stand, sah auch genauso aus, abgemagert und eigentlich nicht mehr, als ein laufendes Skelett. Aus Schädeln hatte er sich eine Art Krone gemacht, außer einem grauen, zerfetzten Tuch hatte er nichts am Leib, was es nicht angenehmer machte ihn anzusehen. Jeder seiner Atemzüge, jeder Herzschlag von ihm, konnte man genau sehen. Was an Haut noch übrig war, hing mehr herunter, als dass es noch an seinem Körper befestigt war und da wo keine war, erkannte man seine verwesenden Knochen. Alles in allem, war es kein schöner Anblick und doch war er nie kampflustig gewesen. Obwohl sein Aussehen die meisten Gegner aus Angst schon verjagt hätte, machte es ihm keinen Spaß zu kämpfen. Er liebte es allerdings, Menschen dabei zuzusehen wie sie sich in den Tod quälten. Man könnte sagen er hat einen perversen Spaß daran. 

“Wie lange braucht ihr eigentlich? Wir wollen das hinter uns bringen!” Schrie uns Limos entgegen.”Osiris war noch in seinen Gedanken versunken.” Sprach Namataru monoton.  
“Was ist überhaupt mit dir los Osiris? Du bist doch sonst immer der, der den Regeln folgt und jetzt fängst du an und wirst sensibel?” Fragte Limos zurecht. 

“Lass ihn, wir alle haben unsere schwachen Momente.” Sprach Guan.  
“Ich nicht! Das wird nie wieder passieren!” Sprach ich mit fester Stimme und machte mich auf den Weg zum Tor der Hölle.

Ich bin der Tod verdammt nochmal. Ich bin Remors engster Vertrauter und jetzt sowas. Ich war wütend auf mich selber. Wie konnte eine einfache Menschenfrau mich so aus dem Konzept werfen...

Ich bewegte mich, in Richtung des Tores der Hölle. Wir erreichten es recht schnell, es war nicht weit entfernt von Remors Raum.  
Vor uns baute sich das riesige Eisentor auf. Nichts war an ihm besonders, außer der Aufschrift “Zweifel sind ein ungewolltes Gut, doch die Sünde aus ihr bleibt für ewig dein.” Eine merkwürdige Aussage, aber viele Sünden die einen in die Hölle führen, werden aus Zweifel begangen.  
Wir kamen immer näher und das Tor zeigte sich uns in seiner ganzen Pracht. Remor hätte mindestens viermal übereinander hindurch gepasst. Er war schon riesig, aber seine Haustiere waren noch viel größer.  
“Wo ist eigentlich Amon? Faulenzt der wieder?” Fragte Limos. Er hatte Recht Amon ist der Hüter des Tores und er ist nicht hier.  
“Ganz schön frech, mir Faulheit vorzuwerfen, wenn ihr gerade das Schicksal zerstört habt. Ananke ist rasend vor Wut. ”Sprach jemand hinter uns. Ich musste mich nicht umdrehen um zu wissen, dass es Amon war. 

Wir drehten uns um und vor uns stand ein echsenähnliches Wesen, es lief auf zwei Beinen und hatte gelbliche Schuppen. Er war so groß wie ich, über drei Meter, reichte unserem Krieger aber nur knapp bis unters Kinn. Sein Kopf lief spitz zu und aus seinem Maul hing eine lange blaue Zunge. Sein Grinsen war schelmisch und grausig zu gleich. Seine blutroten Augen, hingen fest an uns. Das war der Hüter des Tores und eins von Remors Haustieren. Er hielt sich allerei Kreaturen. Eine grausamer als die andere. Aconologia war allerdings ein eher nerviger Zeitgenosse. Immer darauf aus anderen das Leben schwer zu machen. Er war Remors kleiner Spion. Wenn Amon etwas nicht wusste bedeutet das, dass es auch sonst niemand weiß. Er wusste immer ganz genau wer im Limbus ist und wer sich wo aufhielt. 

“Wir brauchen die Seele der Frau die vor kurzem im Limbus angekommen ist. Mach das Tor auf.” Sagte ich ihm.

“So lange ist es doch noch gar nicht her Osiris. Und doch willst du wieder in den Limbus?” Fragte er uns abwertend. Er wollte seinen Spaß mit uns haben, soviel war sicher. ”Mach das Tor auf Amon wir sind in Remors Auftrag hier.” Meldete sich Guan zu Wort.  
“Das weiß ich, aber wisst ihr wie viele Seelen neu in den Limbus gekommen sind?” Fragte er uns. Er bekam keine Anwort. “2458 Seelen. Davon 1025 Frauen. Ich brauche schon einen Namen oder wollt ihr vielleicht alle Seelen im Limbus ablaufen bis ihr sie findet?” Fragte er uns, grinste dabei und zeigte seine spitzen Zähne. Er hatte bestimmt 200 in seinem Maul. 

“Woher sollen wir ihren Namen wissen?” Mischte sich Namataru ein.  
Ich erinnerte mich daran, wie wir sie gefunden hatten und auch wie ich sie erlöst hatte.  
“Harmony...” Sprach ich mit fester Stimme Amon entgegen.


	3. Der Limbus

Der Schrecken naht...der eisige Wind der dich begrüßt verheißt nichts gutes...  
Doch er zieht dich weiter...Warum?  
Unaufhaltsam und unerklärlich zieht es dich weiter... in den Schrecken deiner eigenen Fehler hinhein

Du fühlst dich, als wärst du auf einem Fluss, doch das Wasser und der Wind der dich verfolgt sind eiskalt

Eigentlich willst du das gar nicht. Doch du kannst dich nicht wehren  
Du hast dich für diesen Weg entschieden und nun musst du mit diesen Konsequenzen leben...

Du bist nun auf dem Fluss des Todes... Geradewegs zu deiner letzten Beurteiliung.  
All deine Fehler folgen dir... sind nicht mehr zu korrigieren. 

Am Rand des Flusses steht ein Wesen... es lacht schelmisch und freut sich über dein Leid.

Du bist verzweifelt, doch unaufhaltsam fließt du mit dem Wasser flussabwärts.

Du hast das Gefühl die Strömung wird immer schneller und dass du gar nicht mehr mithalten kannst...als wollte dich der Fluss verschlingen...

Du bist mit dem Kopf unter Wasser... und ertrinkst.. Zumindest glaubst du das, als sich das Wasser in deinen Lungen sammelt.

Deine Familie geht dir durch den Kopf... konntest du dich verabschieden? Konnten sie sich verabschieden?

Dein ganzes Leben kommt dir vor wie ein einziger Fehler.. und du hörst auf, dich zu wehren.. denkst, dass es vielleicht besser so ist.

Doch du siehst eine Hand ins Wasser greifen. Sie ist blutverschmiert und trotzdem greifst du nach ihr. 

Dieses Wesen zieht dich aus dem Fluss, du atmest wieder....  
Es spricht zu dir und sagt das deine Beurteilung noch nicht beendet ist und schickt dich an einen Ort dazwischen... gibt dir eine Chance dich zu beweisen und auch ehrlich zu dir selber zu sein...  
War dein Leben wirklich ein einziger Fehler?

Amon war sichtlich überrascht, als ich ihm den Namen sagen konnte.  
“Woher?” War das einzige was er über die Lippen bekam.  
Als ich schwieg fing Amon an zu fauchen und zu zischen. “Ich habe dir eine Frage gestellt Osiris!” Er war wütend. Natürlich war er das. Ich wusste etwas das nur Ananke wusste.  
Er hatte darauf gesetzt, dass wir hier schon scheitern würden. Wollte sich einen Spaß daraus machen, dass Remor uns foltern wird, sollten wir einen Befehl von ihm nicht ausführen.   
Doch ich verweigerte ihm auch weiter die gewünschte Antwort. “Mach das Tor auf, du hast den Namen.” Sprach ich mit ruhigem Ton.   
“Das war keine bitte Osiris! Woher weißt du den Namen? Sag es mir!” Er fauchte uns an.  
“Mach das Tor auf Amon!” Beharrte ich darauf. Er fauchte und spuckte Gift in meine Richtung. Dumme Echse. Als würde das bei mir funktionieren.  
“Mein Gott Osiris, sag ihm woher du das weißt, ich hab keine Lust, dass er wieder ausflippt.” Sprach Guan.   
“Er hat seinen Spaß daran Amon zu ärgern. Der Allwissende weiß etwas nicht, was der Tod weiß.” Sprach Namataru. Ja es stimmt, ich hatte meinen Spaß ihn zu ärgern. Aber der Hauptgrund war einfach, dass es ihn nichts anging, wie ich an ihren Namen gekommen war. 

Ich drehte mich von dem fauchenden, Gift spuckenden Amon weg und ging in Richtung des Tors. “ Guan wenn er uns das Tor nicht aufmacht müssen wir das selber machen. Meinst du, du kannst es aufschieben?” Guan trat einen Schritt in Richtung Tor. “Wag es nicht mein Tor anzufassen!” Knurrte uns Amon an. Ich drehte mich wieder zu ihm um. Ich sah wie seine Schuppen die Farben verlassen hatten und auch wie ihm die Arme abfielen. “Na Toll.” war Limos Kommentar dazu.   
Amon Augen wurden schwarz. So wie die von Namataru. “Was machen wir jetzt?” Fragte Guan. Ich blieb stumm, wusste aber was kommen würde. Amon war eins von Remors Haustieren und ein nerviger Spion. Doch wenn er gereizt ist, ist er ein durchaus gefährlicher Feind. Seine Beine fielen ihm ab und er erinnerte jetzt mehr an eine Schlange. Sein Fauchen wurde lauter und wesentlich dunkler.   
“Guan.” Sprach ich. “Ja?” “Öffne das Tor, ich kümmere mich um Amon.” Sagte ich ihm.   
“Du? Du willst dich um mich kümmern?” Brüllte er uns mit einer rauen Stimme entgegen.   
Wenn man es nicht sehen würde, würde man nicht glauben dass, das ein und die selbe Kreatur war, die vor uns steht. Er war riesig geworden. Seine Schuppen waren grau und seine 200 Zähne hatten in seinem Maul perfekt Platz gefunden. Er hatte zwar keine Flügel, aber da er kaum mit seiner jetzigen Körpergröße in den Gang passte, störte ihn das nicht weiter. Er war der schlangenartige Drache Remors, der das Tor zum Limbus bewacht. Er speite nur selten Feuer, seine blaue Zunge reichte ihm. Diese war giftig und auch wenn es mich nicht umbrachte, so lähmte sie mich.  
“Du hast es heute schon zum zweiten mal vergeigt, Osiris.” Sprach Namataru hinter mir monoton wie immer.  
Er hatte bereits eine Hand an der Maske, bereit zu kämpfen. Das würde Amon zwar auch nicht töten, aber ihn zumindest ruhig stellen.  
Guan war am Tor beschäftigt und Limos nicht bereit zu Kämpfen, um noch einen Fehler von mir auszubügeln.

Ich hingegen war bereit und würde ihn zum Schweigen bringen. Ich konnte ihn zwar auch nicht so ohne weiteres töten, aber ich konnte ihn durchaus schwer verletzten.

Ich rief meine Sense herbei. Ähnlich wie das Mal das Harmony bekommen hatte, war sie silber. Am Griff waren schwarze Stellen, zusammen mit getrocknetem Blut. An der Stelle wo Griff und Sensenblatt zusammen trafen, war ein blauer Totenkopf. “Beruhig dich Amon. Wir wollen unseren Auftrag erledigen und danach erzähle ich es dir.” Versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen. Doch es brachte nichts. Er hatte sich soweit in Rage getrieben, dass er blind vor Wut angriff.   
Ich sprang hoch und wich damit seinem Gift aus. Er spuckte weiter. Er wollte mich so auf Distanz halten. Zu meinem Bedauern funktionierte das auch. Ich kam nicht nah genug mit meiner Sense an ihn heran, um ihn zu treffen.

Namataru hinter mir murmelte etwas, das ich nicht verstanden hatte. Alles was ich merkte, war diese schwarze Rauchwolke die plötzlich auf Amon zu schoss. Ich hielt mir meinen Mund zu und riskierte einen Blick nach hinten. Namataru hatte seine Maske von seinem Gesicht entfernt. Knapp unter den Augen über die Nase bis hinuter zum Schlüsselbein war alles schwarz und verwest. Er öffnte seinen Mund und ließ noch eine Pestwolke frei. Seine durchaus noch menschlich aussehenden Zähne waren zwar nur grau aber fügten seinem eh schon gruseligen Auftreten noch mehr Schauer hinzu.   
Amon fiel zu Boden. Man spührte die Erschütterung als dieses riesige Wesen aufprallte.  
Namataru setzte seine Maske wieder auf und schaute genau so monoton, wie zuvor auch. Ich ließ meine Sense verschwinden und ging zu den anderen. “Glück für dich, dass unser Neuling dich mag.” Sprach Limos der am Tor bei Guan stand. “Danke Namataru.” Sagte ich zu ihm. Er nickte nur und ging zu den anderen.

Trotz das Namataru schon seit über 1500 Jahren bei uns ist, wird er von uns noch als Neuling bezeichnet. Er war nicht größer als ein normaler Mensch und doch, hatte er nicht mehr viel menschliches an sich. Guan, Limos und ich sind seit fast 10.000 Jahren in unserer Rolle und doch fühlte es sich noch so an als wüssten wir von nichts. “HA! Ich habs aufbekommen.” Rief Guan uns zu. “Sehr gut. Dann lasst uns das hinter uns bringen.” Rief Limos. 

Wir begaben uns in die Welt der Beurteilungen. Remors Reich war und ist ein unschönes Reich. Es war zwar nicht so von Schreien geplagt, wie die Religionen der Welt es einem weismachen wollen, aber dennoch ist und bleibt es das Reich des Teufels.   
“Wo wollt ihr hin?” Fragte uns eine fast schon sanfte Stimme von hinten.   
Wir drehten uns um und hinter uns auf dem Felsvorsprung stand Chira, die Führerin Remors. Sie war ein pechschwarzer Wolf mit gelb leuchtenden Augen, auf dem Rücken trug sie Lichter die aus ihr wie Laternenpfähle raus ragten. Ihr Schwanz endete in einer großen Laterne, die ebenfalls gelb leuchtete und zwar so hell, dass sie an die Sonne erinnerte. Die Lichter auf ihrem Rücken waren wie eine Art Lager oder Büro, für jeden Namen, jede Seele die jemals hier war, sie wurden dort alle aufbewahrt. Sie war zwar eine der weniger furchteinflößenden Kreaturen Remors, aber sie wusste über alle Bewegungen im Limbus perfekt bescheid. Amon und sie arbeiteten perfekt zusammen, wenn Remor jemanden suchte, sagte er Amon den Namen und Chira holte die Seele. “Wir suchen die Seele einer Frau namens Harmony. Wo finden wir sie?” Fragte Guan. “Aktuell befinden sich 8852 Seelen im Limbus. Davon sind 4236 Frauen. Von diesen kamen in den letzten 24 Stunden 1025 Neuzugänge. Davon heißen vier Frauen Harmony. Um euch genau dort hinzuführen wo ihr hinwollt brauche ich mehr Informationen.” Sprach Chira schon fast so monoton wie Namataru herunter. “Wir haben nicht mehr Informationen über sie.” Sprach Limos genervt.  
“Sie hat schwarze Haare.” Fügte Guan hinzu. “Zwei dieser Frauen haben schwarze Haare. Die eine befindet sich in dem verdorrten Verlies, die andere ist am verlassenen See.” Sprach Chira und sprang von ihrem Vorsprung.   
“Ich werde mal gucken ob Amon nichts passiert ist und es für euch vor Remor verbergen.” Sprach sie als sie durch das Tor ging und es hinter ihr zuschlug.

“Und was machen wir jetzt? Das Verlies und der See sind am weitesten voneinander entfernt.” Sprach Guan. “Wir teilen uns auf, Guan du kommst mit mir zum See. Namataru, Limos ihr geht zum Verlies. Wir erkennen sie ja an dem Mal.” Sprach ich. Damit trennten sich unsere Wege.   
Der Limbus selbst war von einer Schicht schwarzem Blut überzogen. Wie bei Remor im Raum war es zäh und bildete oft eine Masse am Boden. Ab und an hörte man Schreie von Menschen, deren Schicksal besiegelt war und in die Hölle geschliffen wurden. Es war nie schön hier zu sein. Die Menschen die an die Wand gekettet waren und von denen neues Blut sich zu der klebrigen Masse auf dem Boden dazu gesellte, machte es nicht angenehmer für uns, hier durch zulaufen.   
Viele bettelten um Sachen wie Wasser oder Erlösung. Sie wussten ja nicht wie weit sie bereits in der Hölle waren und dass man hier nur sehr selten wieder herauskommt.   
Man musste zwar viel angestellt haben um hier hinein zu kommen, aber wenn man hier ist kommt man nicht einfach wieder raus. Remor hat am Anfang aller Dinge von Eiletyia den Auftrag bekommen, schlechte Seelen zu foltern, zu bestrafen und für immer aus dem Weg zu räumen. In das schöne Weltbild unserer Göttin des Lebens passen solche Seelen nicht. So entstanden auch wir. Wir sind die Warnung an die Welt, wenn diese sich mal wieder am Rande der Zerstörung befindet. Wir rotten dann so schnell wie es geht die Seelen aus die, die Menschheit verderben und bringen diese zu Remor. Wir haben unsere Aufgaben auch außerhalb dieser Zeit aber unsere Hauptaufgabe ist es ein Mahnmal für die Menschheit zu sein.   
Wir zetteln Kriege an, wir vernichten Ernte und Vieh und lassen die Menschen erkranken. Am Ende sammeln wir die Seelen und bringen ihnen die Leiden die sie Anderen zufügten.   
Und dann kommt Remor und entscheidet, was er mit diesen Seelen macht. Bis er diese Entscheidung getroffen hat, bleiben sie hier im Limbus und werden von seinen Kreaturen geprüft und gefoltert.  
“Glaubst du, sie war ein schlechter Mensch?” Fragte mich Guan aus dem nichts. “Es liegt nicht in unseren Aufgaben zu beurteilen.” sagte ich gleichgültig als wir die Treppe runter zum See gingen. “Aber du hast eine Meinung dazu. Das sehe ich dir an. Du bist total angespannt.” Versuchte es Guan weiter. Er hatte ja Recht. Ich hatte eine Meinung zu dieser Frau, aber warum sollte ich mich in noch mehr Schwierigkeiten bringen. Ich blieb stehen und drehte mich zu ihm um. “Hör zu, ich weiß, dass du es gut meinst Guan, aber wir haben eine Mission und sonst nichts, wir holen uns ihre Seele und bringen sie zu Eiletyia und hoffen, dass sie sie wieder ins Leben holt. Ich habe keine Meinung zu dieser Frau. Sie ist ein Mensch und sonst nichts.” Sprach ich zum ihm dreht mich wieder um und ging die Treppe weiter runter. “Und warum hast du sie dann von ihrem Leiden erlöst?” Fragte er mich. Natürlich musste er diese Frage stellen. Eine Frage auf die ich selbst keine Antwort hatte. “Es war ein Fehler und sonst gar nichts.” War meine Antwort und Guan hörte endlich auf zu fragen. Wir Reiter sind alle gute Freunde geworden. Aber so wussten wir auch vieles von den anderen. Guan weiß, dass ich nie gegen die Regeln handeln würde, wenn es mir nicht wichtig wäre. Und doch tat ich es für eine Unbekannte. Er stellte eine berechtigte Frage, aber ich hatte nunmal keine Antwort für ihn. 

Wir kamen am Ende der Treppe an. Wir waren in einem Gewölbe angekommen. Es war schon fast schön hier. Durch die Jahrtausende hatte sich hier eine Höhle gebildet, in der sich Wasser angesammelt hatte. Die Kristalle, die von der Höhlendecke hingen ließen eine Art Licht durch und brachten dem See sein beruhigendes Schimmern. Es war der einzige Ort im ganzen Limbus wo kein Blut floss. Dieser Ort wird von einer Kreatur bewacht, die sich Ari nennt. Hier landen die, die nicht wissen warum sie hier sind. Die Seelen, die nicht komplett verdorben sind. aber auch Kinder sind hier und sogar Babys, die noch nie die Sonne gesehen haben. Ari ist der Hüter, der Verlorenen. Es gibt für diese keinen Platz in der Erlösung. Sind aber nicht schlimm genug, um in der Hölle bei Remor zu enden.   
Auf dem See schwammen die Boote mit den Seelen. Die Boote waren aus Holz und fuhren, obwohl niemand sie in irgendeiner Form bewegte. Die Kinder spielten und sangen Lieder, die Erwachsen hingegen redeten über alles mögliche. Es wirkte fast so, als wären sie am Leben.   
“Was führt den Herrn des Todes und den Herrn des Krieges in mein kleines friedliches Reich?” fragte eine Stimme. Aus der Richtung des Sees kam Ari auf uns zu, er war eine Pferde ähnliche Kreatur. Sein Fell war schneeweiß, an seinem Schweif und auf seinem Rücken waren rote, Schwimmflossen ähnliche Auswüchse. Zwei Kinder saßen auf seinem Rücken, die wohl früh gestorben waren, sie sahen nicht älter als vier Jahre aus. Sie umklammerten Aris Hals, sein Gesicht war mit Federn geschmückt und seine sanften braunen Augen sahen Guan und mich direkt an. Selbst auf uns, strahlte er nichts als Ruhe und Frieden aus.   
“Wir suchen eine Frau. Chira sagte uns, dass wir sie hier finden. Ihr Name ist Harmony.” Meldete ich mich zu Wort. “Oh ja unser Neuankömmling. Das arme Kind wurde ermordet. Kommt, ich führe euch zu ihr.” Sprach er. Er drehte sich mit seinen sechs Beinen um und bewegte sich in Richtung des Sees.

Wir folgtem ihm. Der See war nicht tief und bei unserer Körpergröße ein leichtes ihn zu durchqueren.  
Wir folgten Ari stumm. Hin und wieder hielt er an, um Kindern die ihm Fragen stellten diese zu beantworten. Einige Kinder sahen verängstigt zu uns rüber. Nicht verwunderlich, ich war das Letzte was sie sahen, bevor sie hierher kamen. Obwohl ich bezweifle, dass sie sich an mich erinnerten.   
Drei Kinder in einem Boot kamen auf uns zu. “Wer seid ihr?” War die Frage, die ein Mädchen stellte, sie war vielleicht sechs oder sieben Jahre alt gewesen. “Ich bin Osiris und das ist Guan.” Sprach ich. Guan war von Kindern schon immer begeistert gewesen. Er sagte, sie sind immer so klein und hilflos und er könnte nicht anders als sie zu beschützen.   
Ari war stehen gelieben, während Guan mit den Kindern spielte. Er nahm sie hoch, setzte sie auf seine Schultern und rannte mit ihnen durch den See. Ich stand bei dem Boot und hielt es fest. Guan freute sich und die beiden Kinder hatten auch ihren Spaß. Doch ein Junge war auf dem Boot geblieben. Er schien Angst zu haben.  
Ari kam von hinten auf mich zu und sprach:” Er wird sich noch an dich erinnern. Er ist erst vor drei Tagen gestorben.” Ich blickte auf den Jungen hinunter. Er hatte die Beine an seinen Brustkorb gezogen und hatte sich mit dem Rücken zu mir gedreht.   
Er hatte an den Armen blaue Flecke. Ich konnte auch sehen, wie noch Blut an seinem rechtem Arm war. Ich erinnerte mich wieder. Der sechs jährige Junge, der von seinem Vater getötet worden war. Ich spürte wieder, die Wut und das Mitleid in mir hochkochen. Menschen sind so grausame Wesen. Nichtmal ihre eigenen Kinder waren vor ihnen sicher. Ari wollte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter legen, doch ich schlug sie weg. Ich drehte mich wieder zu Guan um. Doch er machte keine Anstalten, die Kinder sobald wieder herunter zu lassen. Ich sah mich auf dem See weiter um.

Die meisten Seelen hier waren Kinder. Ich ließ den Blick weiter schweifen, bis ich jemanden an meinem Arm tippen merkte. Es war ein kleines Mädchen, vielleicht drei Jahre alt. Sie schaute mich mit großen Augen an. Sie lächelte und deutete auf den See. Sie sprach nicht mit mir, ich verstand aber, dass sie hier lang fahren wollte, also ging ich ihr aus dem Weg. Sie grinste noch mehr und winkte mir fröhlich zu als sie weiter fuhr. Ich hob vorsichtig die Hand. Warum lächelte mich dieses Kind an?  
Ich blickte auf die Wasseroberfläche. Ich sah mein Spiegelbild.  
Im Vergleich zu Limos, sah ich zwar noch recht menschlich aus, doch war es klar, dass ich kein Mensch war. An den Beinen trug ich eine schwarze Panzerung, die mir Soounga mal gab, sie wurde aus seinen Schuppen hergestellt. An den Füßen trug ich nichts, da ich es für sinnlos empfand, da Schuhe durch meine Klauen kaputt gegangen wären. Meine Haut sah teilweise normal aus, zumindest an der Brust, zwar war sie mit Narben übersät, doch hatte sie eine menschliche Hautfarbe. Ab meinen Schultern wurde es allerdings schwarz, die Klauen an meinen Händen stachen, wie ich fand, nicht einmal hervor. Meine Haare waren silber, was allerdings auffiel waren die schwarzen Hörner auf meinem Kopf und die blutroten Augen mit schwarzen Pupillen. Ich sah noch nie wirklich gut aus, warum also hatte dieses Kind keine Angst vor mir? “Viele verdanken dir ein besseres Leben.” Sprach Ari, der immer noch hinter mir stand.   
“Ich habe sie in die Hölle geschickt und von ihren Familien getrennt. Das soll ein besseres Leben sein?” Fragte ich ihn verachtend. “Viele Kinder werden böse. Doch niemand wird böse geboren. Doch, wie die Eltern ihre Kinder behandeln das ist ausschlaggebend. Du hast diese Kinder vor ihren Eltern gerettet. So auch das kleine Mädchen, dass dich so freundlich angelächelt hat. Du bist vielleicht der Herr des Todes, du bist aber kein Monster.” Kam seine überraschende Antwort.  
Er hatte nicht Unrecht, aber mein Spiegelbild und auch das was meine Hauptaufgabe ist sprach nicht dafür.   
“GUAN, komm wir müssen weiter.” Rief ich zu ihm rüber. Er brachte die Kinder wieder auf ihr Boot und verabschiedete sich.   
Wir folgten noch eine ganze Weile Ari, bis wir an einen Ort kamen wo nur ein Boot war.   
Ich erkannte schwarze Haare und auch die Kleidung erkannte ich wieder.  
Sie war es tatsächlich. “Harmony kommst du bitte mal.” Sprach Ari.   
Die Frau drehte sich um und kam mit dem Boot auf uns zu.  
Es bestand kein Zweifel, das war die Frau, die wir zu Eiletyia bringen mussten.


	4. Eileityia

Das Leben wirkt oft ziellos... als würde man auf der Suche nach etwas sein..  
Von dem man gar nicht weiß ob es existiert....  
Man hat dieses Gefühl.... so als würde man sich nach Heimat sehnen..  
Hat aber seine Heimat noch nie gesehen..  
Als sehnte man sich nach Frieden...  
Ist aber mit Krieg groß geworden..  
Als wolle man Liebe empfinden....  
Hat aber immer nur den Schmerz empfunden....

Leben ist aber nie ein Weg ohne ein Ziel....  
Das Schicksal hat uns den Weg schon vor unserer Geburt geebnet....  
Wir müssen uns nur auf diesem Weg bewegen...

Niemand wird verurteilt, wenn er nach links oder rechts schaut...  
selbst dann nicht, wenn er den Weg lieber wählt, der durch den dunklen Wald führt...  
Doch man muss den Weg in die Sonne wieder finden.....

Sollte das Schicksal deinen Weg umsonst gebaut haben...  
So wird das Leben dich strafen...  
Also vergeude nicht die Mühen des Schicksals und geh auf diesen Weg...  
Finde deine Heimat....  
Finde deinen Frieden...  
und finde deine Liebe...

Denn, das Leben war noch nie ein Weg ohne Ziel...

Die junge Frau wirkte als wäre sie in einer Art Starre gefangen. Sie kam zwar zu uns aber ihre Augen schienen leer zu sein. Sie starrte regelrecht an uns vorbei. “Ari was ist mit ihr?” Fragte ich ihn. “ Die Beurteilung läuft. Sie erlebt ihr Leben noch einmal. Seitdem sie hier angekommen ist, starrt sie vor sich hin. Niemand hat es bis jetzt geschafft mit ihr zu reden.” Antwortet Ari. “Und jetzt heben wir sie hoch und bringen sie zu Eileityia?” Fragte Guan. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. “Wir sollten sie da lieber nicht heraus reißen. Wenn sie wirklich beurteilt wird könnte das schreckliche Auswirkungen haben.” Antwortete ich ihm.  
“Also warten wir ?” Fragte Guan. Ich nickte. “Gut, dann geh ich wieder zu den Kindern, du wirst das schon alleine hinbekommen.” Grinste er und ging wieder. 

Ari hatte nicht gelogen als er sagte, dass sie sich nicht Bewegen würde. Einige Kinder kamen auf sie zu und versuchten sie zu begrüßen. Ohne Erfolg. Ich hatte mich am Rande des Sees hingesetzt und wartete geduldig.  
Ich dachte darüber nach wie wir Eileityia dazu bringen sie wiederzubeleben. Ich hatte noch nie von einer Seele gehört, die wieder ins Leben gelassen wurde. Erlöst schon öfters aber wieder in die Welt der Menschen noch nie.

Eileityia ist eine schreckliche Frau. Sie ist die Göttin des Lebens aber leider nicht so barmherzig und gutmütig wie man sie sich vorstellen würde. Sie bildete sich auf ihren Rang sehr viel ein. Obwohl die meiste Arbeit Remor übernahm. Sie tat nur das, was sie am besten konnte, hysterisch werden. Ich hatte mir vor fast 5000 Jahren geschworen nie wieder mit dieser Frau etwas zu tun zu haben. Und doch hatte ich keine Wahl. 

Remors Befehl war klar. Richte deinen Fehler selber. Ich verstand das er mich nicht aus diesem Mist heraus holen würde. Aber ich hatte gehofft das es einen Weg um Eileityia herum gab. 

Nach fast einer Stunde fing Harmony an sich zu bewegen. Ihre anscheinend toten Augen, nahmen wieder Farbe an. Sie waren so blau wie der Himmel.   
Ihr liefen Tränen die Wange hinunter und sie schien schwer zu atmen. Ich stand auf und begab mich zu ihr.   
“Du bist Harmony richtig?” Völlig überflüssige Frage. Sie blickte erschrocken hoch. Ihre blauen Augen starrten mich an. Es vergingen einige Minuten bevor sie nickte. “Mein Name ist Osiris, ich bin der Reiter des Todes. Du musst mit mir kommen zur Göttin des Lebens.” Sprach ich zu ihr. Ich versuchte ruhig zu reden. “Der Tod..?” Hauchte sie mir entgegen. Diesmal nickte ich. “Also war das kein Traum..?” Fragte sie mehr sich, als mich. “Ich weiß nicht was du gesehen hast während deiner Beurteilung aber nein, das ist kein Traum.” Sprach ich zu ihr. “Ich habe meine eigene Beerdigung gesehen. Ich habe jeden Streit mit meiner Mutter gesehen. Warum zeigst du mir das?” Fragte sie. Ihre Stimme bebte. Sie war aufgewühlt. “Ich habe dir nichts von alldem gezeigt, das ist nicht mein Aufgabenbereich.” Sprach ich und kam mir vor wie Namataru.   
“Aber wenn nicht du wer dann?” Fragte sie erneut den Tränen nah. “Hör zu, wir haben keine Zeit uns hier auch noch ewig zu unterhalten. Wir müssen zu Eileityia.” Sprach ich und packte sie am Arm. Sie war so davon überrascht das sie aus dem Boot fiel.   
Sie tauchte wieder auf uns sah mich böse an. Ich seufzte. Erneut Packte ich sie am Arm und warf sie mir über die Schulter.  
Ich ignorierte ihren Protest. Sie strampelte mit den Beinen und schlug mir mit ihren Fäusten auf den Rücken. Ich begab mich in die Richtung in die Guan gegangen war.

Als ich um die Ecke bog, sah ich wie er eine riesige Gruppe von Kindern um sich hatte. “Guan! Wir müssen los.” Rief ich zu ihm rüber. “Oh ist sie endlich hier? Aber warum trägst du sie?” Fragte er verwirrt. Ich holte Luft um ihm zu antworten doch Harmony fiel mir ins Wort. “ Weil er mich ins Wasser geworfen hat! Lass mich auf der Stelle runter. Bis ich weiß wer ihr seid und was ihr wollt gehe ich nicht mit euch mit!” Fauchte sie. “ Und genau deswegen trage ich sie.” Sprach ich an Guan gerichtet. Er nickte und wir stiegen die Treppen zum Tor wieder empor.

Auf halbem Weg trafen wir Namataru und Limos wieder. Sie hinterfragten nicht warum ich die, immer noch zappelnde, Harmony auf der Schulter trug. Namataru war es eh egal und Limos war froh das er sich bald wieder anderen Dingen widmen konnte.

Wir waren fast wieder am Tor als Namataru etwas wichtiges auffiel. “Wie kommen wir eigentlich wieder raus? Amon wird uns nicht raus lassen, selbst wenn er schon wieder auf den Beinen sein sollte.” “Soounga wird uns schon raus lassen. Vorausgesetzt Guan hält die Füße still.” Sprach Limos. Wo er Recht hat, hatte er Recht. Guan und Soounga sind nicht die besten Freunde. Regelmäßig haben sie Kämpfe untereinander. Die oft nur von Remor selber gestoppt werden können.  
Guan verlor seinen narbenlosen Rücken und war damit in Schande gefallen. Aber schlimmer hatte es Soounga getroffen, der hatte den rechten Arm verloren. “Wir wollen das hinter uns bringen. Guan ich will das du kein Wort mit ihm wechselst.” Sprach ich.

Guan nickte. Ich hoffe er hält sich daran.  
Wir traten an das Eisentor heran. Und schon war der weiße Wachhund bei uns. “Ihr habt sie also gefunden?” Fragte Soounga.   
Soounga war ein weiß haariger Mann. Der Rest seines rechten Armes war bandagiert. Seine roten Augen, die sich seinen roten Malen im Gesicht anpassten, starrten an mir vorbei zu Guan. An seiner linken Kopfseite stach ein weißes Horn hervor. Er war die Kreatur von Remor, die am gefährlichsten war. Er bewacht das Tor von innen und niemand kann sich an ihm auch nur vorbei schleichen.”Soounga lass uns vorbei. Wir haben  
von Remor den Auftrag bekommen sie zu Eileityia zu bringen.Also mach uns das Tor auf.” Sprach ich zu ihm. “Ich weiß über euren Auftrag Bescheid.” Sprach er, sein Blick weiter auf Guan gerichtet. Aber er drehte sich um und machte uns das Tor auf. Wir traten durch das Tor und standen wieder in der Zwischenwelt.

“Bevor ich es vergesse. Eileityia hat mit Remor gesprochen. Sie will das ihr heute noch kommt. Keine Umwege oder sonstiges. Ihr sollt euch auf den schnellsten Weg zu ihr machen.” Sprach Soounga. “War sowieso der Plan.” Meldete sich Guan. Ich trat ihm auf den Fuß. 

Mein scharfer Blick ließ ihn sich umdrehen. “Danke Soounga. Wir werden uns beeilen.” Sprach ich zu ihm und wir gingen.  
+  
“Warum bist du mir auf den Fuß getreten?” Fragte Guan “Warum? Weil ich das hier nicht noch in die Länge ziehen will.” Zischte ich ihn an. 

“Die Göre wehrt sich gar nicht mehr.” Kam von Limos die Aussage. “Wen nennst du hier Göre?” Fragte Harmony wütend.”Dich. Wen sonst?” merkte Limos fast schon verachtend an.  
“Hör auf damit. Sie hat endlich aufgehört zu treten.” Sprach ich zu Limos. “Sprich nicht von mir als wäre ich nicht hier.” Wandte sich Harmony an mich.  
Ich seufzte, Guan packte sich an den Kopf, Limos grinste sie die ganze Zeit an und Namataru war es einfach nur egal.

Wir begaben uns durch die Zwischenwelt. Chira kam uns entgegen und verschwand hinter dem Tor zum Limbus.  
Wir kam auch an Remors Tor wieder vorbei, aus dem gerade Amon kam. Er schaute uns an. “Na, habt ihr sie gefunden ja?” Wir würdigten ihn keines Blickes und gingen weiter. Elende Nervensäge.

“Sag mal bist du wirklich der Tod?” Fragte mich Harmony als wir die Treppe zu Tor Eileityias hochstiegen. “Welchen Grund hätte ich, dich anzulügen?” Fragte ich sie. Sie sagte nichts weiter.

“Warum zu Teufel sind das so viele Stufen?” Fragte Limos. “Vielleicht weil sie im Himmelsreich lebt?” Antworte Guan sarkastisch.  
“Ich denke, sie will damit nur Leute quälen.” Mischte sich Namataru ein.  
“Warum diskutiert ihr eigentlich über so was?” Fragte ich in die Runde. Keiner von den Dreien wollte mir eine Antwort geben. “Wir haben das meiste ja auch schon hinter uns. “Sprach ich weiter. Manchmal sorgen sie sich um Sachen die gar nicht von Bewandtnis sind. Und trotzdem gelogen war es nicht. Ihr Tor war bereits in Sicht. Es war strahlend weiß.Auf dem Tor selber waren Zeichnungen. Bilder einer schönen und friedlichen Welt. Sie hatte wohl schon lange nicht mehr aus dem Fenster geguckt.   
Ihr schöne Welt existiert nämlich nicht. Ich ließ Harmony runter.  
Sie war so klein, sie wirkte wie eine Puppe. “Endlich.” Sprach sie und klang genervt. “Weißt du ich kann selber laufen.” Sprach sie an mich gewandt. “Gut, dann kann ich dich ja die Treppen herunter stoßen und du kommst alleine wieder hoch.” Sprach ich zu ihr.   
“Das würde mich umbringen!” erwiderte sie.  
Wir alle vier schauten sie an. Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch. “Was guckt ihr den jetzt so? Ich bin nicht unsterblich.” Erwiderte sie auf unseren Blick. “Nein das nicht, aber du bist bereits tot.” Sprach Namataru. Harmony schwieg.  
“Was ist denn los? Noch nicht daran gewöhnt?” Fragte Guan. “Natürlich nicht! Wie auch?” Gab sie bissig zurück.

Zum Glück waren wir fast da. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich das noch ausgehalten hätte.

“Sag mal, bist du wirklich der Tod?” Fragte mich Harmony nach einigen Minuten Stille erneut. “Ja.” War meine schlichte Antwort. Sie starrte mich einige Zeit an. Ich spürte ihren Blick auf mir.  
“Du kannst ihm ruhig Fragen stellen. Im Normalfall beißt er nicht.” Sprach Guan Harmony an. Sie zuckte zusammen und sie lief rot an. Es war ihr wohl unangenehm, dass es jemand bemerkt hatte.   
Sie stellte mir allerdings keine Fragen. Sie schaute mich nur hin und wieder aus dem Augenwinkel an.

Wir begaben uns weiter durch den Raum der Göttin. Sie war schon immer eingebildet gewesen, aber ihr Raum sprengte wirklich alle Maße.  
Wir liefen durch einen langen Gang, allerdings hat dieser keine Decke und man sah den Himmel. Am Rand waren riesige weiße Säulen. Sie waren mit Efeu umschlungen. 

Man könnte nichts sagen, es war ein schöner Anblick aber, es war halt viel zu extravagant für meinen Geschmack. Harmony sah sich um. Sie wollte oder konnte nicht glauben, was sie da sah. Sie bewegte ihren Kopf so schnell, als ob sie versuchen wollte alles auf einmal auf wahrzunehmen. Als wolle sie nichts verpassen.

Sie schien die ganze Pracht von dem Reich Eileityias zu verarbeiten.   
“ Gewöhne dich nicht zu sehr daran. Hier leben nur Götter. Menschen sind hier nicht wirklich willkommen.” Sprach ich zu Harmony schaute sie aber nicht direkt an.

“Sei doch nicht so gemein zu ihr. Sie ist noch keinen Tag tot.” Sprach Guan. mitfühlend. Er war gegenüber Frauen und Kindern immer so. Es war die Ehre in ihm. Diese Geschöpfe brauchten seinen Schutz...laut ihm. Also gab er ihnen den in jeder Hinsicht.

“Es ist egal, wir haben nicht ewig Zeit.” War meine Erwiderung.  
Der Pfad zu Eileityia war leer. Nicht ein Gott war zu sehen. Kein Wunder, wenn ich nicht hier sein müsste, wäre ich jetzt auch lieber woanders. Eileityia war jemand den man nicht verärgert oder um Gefallen bat.... ich hatte vor, an dem Tag beides zu tun. 

 

“Es hat gedauert, aber ich bin froh, dass ihr jetzt hier seid und die Frau mitgebracht habt.” Sprach eine zarte Stimme. Sie kam aus einem der angrenzenden Gänge.   
Die blonde Göttin des Schicksals, Ananke trat in unser Sichtfeld.  
Sie trug lila Kleidung. Sie war mit golden Stickereien verziert und war bauchfrei.Sie trug einen golden Armreif am linken Handgelenk. Sie trug an ihren Füßen nichts. Nur am ihrem rechten Knöchel einen weiteren goldenen Reif.  
Sie hat schwarze Augen mit weißer Iris. Diese verfärbten sich, wenn sie in die Zukunft blickt. Auf ihrer linken Handfläche balancierte sie drei Steine. Einer schwarz, mein Schicksalsstein, einer blau und einen weißen. Der weiße Stein gehört vermutlich Eileityia. Selbst das Schicksal der Götter, war noch bis zu einem bestimmten Punkt in Anankes Händen.

“Obwohl du nie wieder etwas mit ihr zu tun haben wolltest, stehst du dennoch hier. Das Schicksal hat seltsame Wege findest du nicht Osiris?” Fragte Ananke mich. Ich kannte sie gut genug um zu wissen, dass sie keine Antwort von mir erwartet. Sie sprach weiter:” Kommt ihr Verlorenen, ich bringe euch zum Leben.” Sprach sie und begab sich zu Eileityia.

Es war kein weiter Weg bis zu Eileityia, aber durch den weißen, gerade Weg schien es endlos zu sein. Wenn ich es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte ich vermutet, dass wir in Kreis laufen. Aber auch wenn ich hier noch seltener war als im Limbus, es führt nur ein Weg zum Leben. Es gibt keine Abkürzungen.   
Ich spürte wie mich jemand von hinten anpackte. Ich drehte mich um und sah, dass es Harmony war die dicht an mir lief. “Was ist ?” Fragte ich sie. “Muss ich Angst haben?” Stellte sie mir eine Gegenfrage. “Wovor? Vor dem Leben brauchst du dich nicht fürchten. Dort wo du vorher warst, da hättest du Angst haben sollen.” Antwortete ich ihr. “Warum hätte ich da Angst haben sollen? Dort war es so friedlich.” Sprach sie verträumt. “Kleine du warst im Limbus. Du warst zwar an einem friedlicheren Ort, aber nichtsdestotrotz im Limbus. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das nicht bemerkt hast als wir wieder zum Tor gegangen sind.” Sprach ich schon fast erstaunt. Hatte sie sich den wirklich so sehr gewehrt das sie das nicht mitbekommen hat?  
“Limbus...? Also bin ich in der Hölle gewesen?” Fragte sie wohl mehr sich als mich. “Mach dir nicht draus, für Eileityia sind fast alle Menschen schlecht.” Beantwortet ich ihre ungestellte Frage.

Menschen sind so leicht zu durchschauen. Sie geben vor, dass sie es nicht stört wenn sie in die Hölle kommen und am Ende versuchen sie doch noch um ihr weggeworfenes Leben zu betteln.

“Wir sind da.” Unterbrach Ananke unsere Unterhaltung.   
Erneut stießen wir ein weißes Tor auf.   
Dort saß sie auf ihrem Thron. Eileityia die Göttin des Lebens. Bevor wir überhaupt durch das Tor waren stand sie auf. Ihr kristallblauen Augen auf uns fixiert. In ihrem weißem Kleid und den schneeweißen Haaren hätte man sie mit einem Engel verwechseln können. Ein Fehler, den man nur einmal macht. Sie trug keinen Schmuck oder ähnliches am Körper. Das “schlichte” Leben.  
“Ah die Reiter haben sich endlich entschieden aufzutauchen! Habt ihr eigentlich eine Ahnung wie viel Arbeit ihr mir macht?” Fragte sie uns. Sie bemühte sich streng zu klingen, klang aber eher so als wäre sie bereit uns unser Leben zu nehmen. Harmony wollte zu einer Antwort ansetzten aber Guan schlug ihr die Hand über den Mund.  
Niemand darf das Wort an sie richten, es sei denn man wird direkt angesprochen.  
Auch mir lagen Sachen auf der Zungen wie, dass sie keine Arbeit damit hatte sondern nur Ananke. Aber auch ich beließ es dabei. Ich hatte für einen Tag genug Ärger gemacht. Wir vier knieten uns nieder. Guan drückte zum Glück Harmony mit hinunter. Es vergingen Minuten bis sie das Wort erneut erhob. “Ananke. Du darfst gehen.” Ohne ein Wort verließ Ananke den Raum und schloss das Tor hinter sich.  
Harmony schaute sich fast schon panisch um. Man musste sie nicht kennen um zu wissen, dass Eileityia wütend war. Wieder vergingen Minuten bis sie wieder sprach.

“Osiris! Steh auf!” War ihr einfacher Befehl dem ich Folge leistete.   
Mit leichten und leisen Schritten kam sie auf mich zu. Sie war nur so groß wie Harmony und doch war sie angsteinflößend.  
Sie stand vor mir und trotz ihrer Größe schaute sie mir direkt in die Augen.   
“Warum machst du so was Osiris?” Fragte sie fast schon neckisch und legte den Kopf schief.   
“Was genau meint ihr?” Fragte ich sie. “Du hast sie von ihren Leiden erlöst. Seit wann ist Remors engster Vertrauter kein stummer Gefolgsmann mehr?” Fragte sie.  
Sie brach den Blickkontakt zu mir nicht ab. 

“Ich habe auf diese Frage leider keine Antwort.” Sagte ich ihr. Wie es Guan vorher auch schon sagte. “Weißt du was ich an dir schon immer mochte Osiris? Völlig egal was die Konsequenzen sind, du bist immer ehrlich. Eine solche Eigenschaft findet man heutzutage fast gar nicht mehr. Mädchen steh auf!” Sprach sie erst zu mir und dann an Harmony gerichtet.   
Harmony, die mit der Situation offensichtlich überfordert war, wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Guan stupste sie leicht an. Sie stand zum Glück auf.   
Eileityia begab sich in ihrer Richtung und nahm ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände.  
“Ich kann dich schon verstehen. Sie ist wahrhaftig eine Schönheit. Sag mein Kind wie heißt du?” Fragte Eileityia Harmony. “Harmony...” Hauchte sie wie bei unserer ersten Begegnung. “Ein schöner Name für eine schöne Frau. Aber du bist nicht hier um sie mir zu zeigen. Du willst etwas von mir Osiris. Spuck es aus!” Verlangte sie. 

“Wir möchten dich bitten, sie wiederzubeleben. Das Schicksal unsere Zukunft hängt daran. Ich flehle dich auf Knien an Eileityia.” Sprach ich die Bitte aus.   
Und ich bekam eine Antwort mit der ich nicht gerechnet hatte. “Aber natürlich tue ich das. “Sie wandte sich komplett von uns ab. Guan, Limos und sogar Namataru schien genauso schockiert zu sein wie ich. 

Eileityia hatte noch nie so einfach einem Wunsch nachgegeben. “Dürfte ich eine Frage stellen?” Ergriff ich vorsichtig das Wort. Eileityia nickte als sie sich zu ihrem Thron begab. “Was wird es Harmony und uns kosten?” Fragte ich. Eileityia war nicht auf einmal ein Samariter geworden. Ich hatte lange genug mit ihr gearbeitet um zu wissen, dass ihre Dienste immer etwas nach sich zogen. “Das liebe ich auch an dir..so schlau wie du ist kaum einer hier. Natürlich wird es dich und auch deine schöne Begleitung etwas kosten. Ihr müsst die 9 Prüfungen der Würdigkeit bestehen.” Sprach sie, als sie es sich wieder bequem machte. 

“Wir?” Fragte ich. “Ja, Harmony und du. Du fungierst aber mehr als Stütze, sie ist noch keine 24 Stunden tot. Aber wie du schon sagtest können wir nicht warten, bis sie sich an alles gewöhnt hat. Sie ist wichtig für die Zukunft aber woher soll ich, das Leben, wissen ob sie es verdient zurück zukehren. Es wäre unfair gegenüber allen anderen Seelen meinst du nicht auch?” Sprach sie. Sie grinste mich widerlich an. Sie wusste, dass ich keine Wahl hatte, als dem zum folgen was sie uns auftrug. “Sieh es als deine Bestrafung fürs Eingreifen in das Schicksal. Die Todsünden werden sich ab morgen bereit halten, die Prüfungen durchzuführen. Ich erwarte, dass dies so schnell wie möglich von statten geht. Sollte sie auch nur bei einer Prüfung durchfallen, wird sie für immer in die Bluthölle verbannt.” Sprach sie ihr Urteil. Wir verbeugten uns und verließen den Raum.

 

Mir war unwohl dabei. “Was hast du jetzt vor?” Fragte Guan, als das Tor hinter uns zufiel. Ich drehte mich zu Harmony um:” Wir werden diese Prüfungen bestehen und dich wieder ins Leben holen.” Sagte ich mit fester Stimme. Ich wirkte selbstsicher hatte allerdings Sorgen, was passieren wird sollten wir es doch nicht schaffen.

Viel mehr blieb uns auch nicht. Morgen früh würde es los gehen. Für heute begaben wir uns wieder zu Ari. Ich wusste nicht wohin mit Harmony sonst. So saßen wir fünf am Seerand, jeder in seinen Gedanken versunken. Morgen würden es nur noch Harmony und ich sein....


End file.
